


Topic: Top Secret Project

by ChocolateTeapot (brilliantdelusion)



Category: Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri
Genre: April Fools’ Day, E-mail, Gen, Parody, The Human Genome Project, secret project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdelusion/pseuds/ChocolateTeapot
Summary: Provost Zakharov of the University has authorized a secret project, codenamed “The Human Genome Project”.





	Topic: Top Secret Project

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as an April Fools'.

## Topic: Top Secret Project

From: SpectacularScientist@edu.uni

To: IHeartFlowersAndMindworms@eco.gaia; WhyCantWeGetAlong@un.peace; BigBrother@sec.hive; ThisIs@sparta.mil; TheRealMorgan@morgan.morgan; MiriamGODwinson@believe.god

* * *

The University of Planet is beginning the secret project “The Human Genome Project”. This awesome secret project is NOT what we already did on Earth, but it is top secret so I can’t tell you any more except that we’re doing it and there’s _nothing_ you can do about it. So there.

Cheers!

Provost/Academician Prokhor Zakharov

(Well, I suppose you could try and build it first, but that wouldn’t be nice. I already have the perfect quote.)


End file.
